Chaos From Within
Chaos From Within (Pandemonium From Below in the Prototype versions) is a Sci-Fi First Person Survival Shooter game developed and published by Lux Games (The same guy who brought us MLVTNF). The Game was released on January 1st 2019 only in the US, with the Japanese version released on March 19th 2019. The game was from an idea of robots attacking the earth and a Protagonist using a variety of guns to mow down a lot of the robots, it was made using Source Filmmaker or SFM for short. Plot In the year 2019, robots descended on the earth to cause chaos to humanity, it's first destination; a mansion that has not been attacked before. The robots destroy every decor and annihilate any humans in their way, the once peaceful mansion was now ruined by the chaos. But, a young person, named Mr. Luxury has chosen to destroy all of the robots once and for all. Gameplay The Player (Mr. Lux) is armed default with a rifle with only 10 bullets, he has to find more ammunition and weapons too. His only hope is to wipe out the robots with so many bullets that he needs bigger, better weapons. You can find Ammunition in the crates and Weapons in the antique chests. Upon reaching the Master Bedroom, he gets a message from the radio base telling him where he is, ML responds with "I'm at the master bedroom, I will check what is wrong with this place.", the guy who messaged ML says "I want you to find the fuses and turn the lights on." and ML says "I'll do this in no time at all!". Upon finding the Robot Base, ML decides to infiltrate it by throwing a grenade at the gate, causing it to just blow to pieces, the Robots hear the explosion and figure out it was ML after all and proceed to destroy him, ML easily destroys the robots with the Machine Gun in hand and sees a maze to the center in which it has the core which is the same one used during the events of the first MLVTNF Game. When he shuts down the core, a self destruct device starts ticking down, ML has about 3 minutes to escape the maze and out of the mansion or else he'll get incinerated by the blast, once he gets out of the maze, he still has some time left to get out of the mansion, once he gets out of the mansion, the mansion itself explodes and all robots who are in the mansion get destroyed or blasted into the air. The guy who messages ML in the radio base congratulates him for destroying the robots, ML thanks him and walks into the sunset, accompanied by the Credits along with the song We fight for love from Commando (1985). Health Points depending on Character or Robot An Asterix (*) means that the character is the Main Protagonist. Reception Critics praised the game for high-quality graphics, awesome gameplay and many mechanics to boost the gameplay overall. One report scores the game a 98% for outstanding graphics, 3D First Person perspective and interesting gameplay, another report gives the game an Outstanding rating because the game was so awesome that it would attract people to playing the video game. Gallery Note: Add a picture associated with the game. Chaos From Within.png|The Promotional Artwork for the PC Version Cutscene 1.png|One of The Cutscenes Trivia * The game had the idea of robots invading earth. * The Japanese version has a Secret ending in which a robot (presumably a Big Robot) is still alive after the mansion got obliterated. * In the title screen, in small letters, it says; "Somewhere, somehow, someone's gonna pay", which is a reference to the 1985 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Commando. * The Machine Gun is the same one used in the movie Rambo: First Blood Part II * The person who talks to ML in the radio base is Tag. * The escape part is the hardest bit of the game, as you have to do the Trial and Error thing, you have about 3 minutes to escape, in the Japanese Version it gives you about 10 minutes to escape, giving you quite a headstart. * The M1 Garand is a semi-automatic rifle, but the manual mistakes it as a bolt action rifle. * The Machine Gun is the most powerful weapon, the only reason is (as I said), it can destroy a small robot and critically damage a big one. * The game went through a lot of hard work in the pre-release stages of development. Taglines U.S Release # "One Kid Vs. 1,000,000 robots." # "This time, peace is Futile!" # "Robots Land, A kid fights back!" Japanese Release # "ロボットは別の惑星から来て、すべてを破壊している、子供は反撃することにしました！" (Robots came from another planet, and is destroying everything, a kid decides to fight back!) # "今回、彼はヒーローであり、私たちは観客です..." (This time, he is the hero, and we are the spectators...) Category:Stealth Games Category:Games Category:MrLuxurysBack's Creations Category:3D Shooters Category:Survival Games